


i've got you now, that's all that matters

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy glares down at the lava. It's teasing him, glowing a bright and warm shade of orange, swirling around slowly and radiating heat. He just wants the heat to consume him. He's been cold for too long. He takes a deep breath, spreads his arms, and turns around with closed eyes. He smiles, feeling the heat tickle his back."Tommy?!"orRanboo saves Tommy from himself and they run away to live in a cottage on a flower field. Watch as they grow closer and new feelings start to emerge.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 365
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not shipping the real people, I'm shipping their characters.

Tommy glares down at the lava. It's teasing him, glowing a bright and warm shade of orange, swirling around slowly and radiating heat. He just wants the heat to consume him. He's been cold for too long. He takes a deep breath, spreads his arms, and turns around with closed eyes. He smiles, feeling the heat tickle his back.

"Tommy?!"

His eyes snap open and he's shocked to see Ranboo running towards him with a panicked look in his eyes. He grimaces and wraps his arms around himself, looking at his feet. He hears Ranboo stop in front of him with quiet pants and whimpers slightly. God, he's so pathetic. 

Ranboo furrows his eyebrows and puts on a gentle smile. "Tommy, can you look at me?"

The younger teen doesn't respond and only wraps his arms tighter around himself. Ranboo curses mentally. "Please, Tommy?"

With a quiet sigh, the younger teen looks at him and lets his arms fall to his side. Ranboo almost gasps out loud, but he holds it back, not wanting to frighten the younger boy. He looks horrible. His clothes are torn, his hair is dirty, he has wounds and scraps everywhere, but what shocks Ranboo the most are his eyes. They used to be so blue, full of excitement and life, but now they're just dull, almost passing as grey. 

"Oh god..."

Tommy rasps out a small laugh, nothing like the shrieks of laughter he used to let out. "I guess I look pretty bad, huh?"

Ranboo nods silently and they just stare at each other for a few seconds. Ranboo then takes a small step towards him and winces as Tommy's eyes widen in panic. "Can I hug you?"

Tommy thinks it over for a minute but quickly nods afterward. He meets Ranboo halfway and soon the two teens are holding onto each other tightly, tears flowing down both of their cheeks. Tommy sniffs into the taller boy's shoulder and hums contently. 

"This is nice." Ranboo's cheeks redden slightly and he grins, only tightening his grip once more. 

"Well then you'll be getting a lot more hugs in the future.", he laughs quietly and Tommy huffs into his jacket. Ranboo feels Tommy start to let go, so he pulls away and smiles brightly at the smaller teen.

"So does that mean you'll visit me in Logsted?", Tommy asks silently, tilting his head. Ranboo frowns and shakes his head immediately after, making Tommy frown. The younger goes to speak, but Ranboo beats him to it.

"Do you feel at home there, Tommy?"

Tommy's breath catches in his throat and his eyes drift to the taller's eyes. The hybrid before him is smiling sadly with genuine worry in his eyes, so he decides he might as well tell the truth. Ranboo nods at him encouragingly as he goes to speak. "No... no, it's not home. Nothing ever felt like home after Schlatt was elected as president and exiled me and Wilbur from L'Manberg. I may have fought for the nation that once was mine, but it was just in hopes of it giving me the feeling of home again. And... it never did."

Ranboo nodded with a grim expression on his face. He clears his throat. "Well, if Logsted isn't home and L'Manberg isn't home either, then why don't you just make yourself a new house in a different place and make it home?"

Tommy's eyes brighten at the idea, but the spark in his eyes dulls quickly after. The boy huffs and looks at the ground, hand grabbing at the tor bandana around his neck. "I don't think I can be alone anymore. I hate it. So so much, Ranboo..."

Ranboo laughs quickly and Tommy looks up at him with furrowed eyebrows. The hybrid grins at the teen and pulls him farther away from the edge, ignoring how the boy first winces at the touch. 

"Well good thing I'm coming with you then." 

Tommy gapes and Ranboo laughs. "You would do that?!"

Ranboo nods and shrugs.

"L'Manberg doesn't really feel like home anyway, so why not?" The younger smiles at him brightly, the spark back in his eyes. Ranbo chuckles and rubs his neck. "Plus, you pretty much were my first friend here and, even though the prank ended badly, made me feel welcome. You just never seemed to have judged me the way others have before and I'm really grateful for that."

Ranboo swears he sees Tommy's cheeks redden, but the younger boy quickly clears his throat and steps further away from the edge and closer to Ranboo. "Well, when do we leave?"

"Tell me, Tommy, when did Dream last visit you?" Ranboo forces himself to ignore how the younger boy flinched at the admin's name. 

"I left after he visited, and he said he's not gonna visit me for two days." Ranboo nods and clasps his hands together. 

"Then we can leave right now! We'll both get the stuff we need from Logsted and L'Manberg and meet at the portal leading to Sam's base when we're done. Okay?" Tommy nods and starts to turn around, but Ranboo grabs his arm and makes him look at him again. "Be careful. Don't die on me now."

Tommy smiles and nods. They both turn around and run to their respective portals. 

Tommy quickly grabs his Jukebox and Enderchest, also picking up some other resources and a bed. He takes one last look at Logsted and quickly steps through the portal, fearing Dream might catch him if he stayed a little longer.

Ranboo runs past the citizens of L'Manberg, ignoring their confused exclaims in his giddy state. He crashes into his house and quickly grabs useful resources, armor, backup armor for Tommy, and Tools. All his valuables are in his ender chest, so takes that with him too.

He looks around the nation as he walks back to the Nether portal, nodding at the people passing him. He watches as Tubbo and Quackity mess around in the corner of his eye and decides they would be fine. Fundy nods at him as he passed him and Ranboo continues to walk to the portal with a smile on his face. He steps through and goes to Sam's portal. Tommy's already there, waiting for him.

They smile at each other and Tommy reaches out to grab the other's hand. Ranboo takes the other teen's hand and smiles at him reassuringly, before stepping through the portal and pulling Tommy with him. 

They fall into the water and Ranboo takes out a boat, climbing into it and pulling Tommy up. Tommy's legs wrap around him and he grabs behind him to wrap the younger's arms around him with a warm smile. "Hold on tight."

He hears Tommy huff behind him as the other teen begin's to speak. "I know, dickhead. This isn't the first time I've sat in a boat with someone."

Ranboo chuckles and begins to row, suppressing a smug grin when Tommy's arms hold onto him tighter. 

The two travel for a while, leaving the boat after coming across more land. The two chat as they walk, laughing at each other's jokes and stories. 

Tommy suddenly stops and Ranboo turns to look at him with a concerned look in his eyes. Tommy is looking around with a bright smile. Ranboo grins at seeing him be happy after a long time, and the younger turns towards him. "This could be home."

Ranboo stops and looks around him. He takes in the sounds of cows and sheep and leaves rustling and nods. "You're right. Let's stay here."

Tommy cheers and hugs him excitedly, making the older teen laugh and hold him close. 

"We made it, Tommy. We're home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they've been living together for 2 months now

Tommy jerks awake at a loud crash coming from the basement. He grunts at the loud yelp that followed the sound and gets out of bed with a loud yawn.

"Are you okay?!", he yells down the ladder leading into the basement and slowly goes down. Ranboo makes an affirmative noise and he chuckles lightly. He jumps off the ladder and peeks around the basement, finding Ranboo in what Tommy called the 'drug lab'. 

The taller stands in between the brewing stand and looks at him with a nervous laugh. Tommy snorts at seeing the cauldron laying on the floor, the water having poured out. He moves and picks it up, putting it where it was before, and grabs water from the infinite water source beside it. 

Ranboo is cradling his hands to his chest and Tommy frowns at seeing blood. "You said you were okay, Rannie..." 

The older blushes at the nickname and holds his hand out with a wince. "Well...", he starts. "It's not really particularly bad, you know?"

Tommy hums and pulls the older teen with him into the storage room upstairs, where he then bandages the other's hand and gives him a cooked potato. "Eat up."

He watches as Ranboo bites into it and turns to look inside a chest. He frowns at the big amount of emerald he finds and turns to Ranboo, closing the chest. "Rannie?"

Ranboo hums and nods his head, gesturing for him to continue. Tommy clears his throat. "Could we go to the nearby village today? We have more than two stacks of emeralds, so we could trade with some villagers."

The older of the two nods and walks to the ender chest in the corner of the room. He takes some tools and armor out and gestures for Tommy to get his own things. The younger rushes to do so. They grab some food and wood and leave the house, Tommy yelling a loud 'Goodbye, Henry and Mushroom Henry!' as they walk away. Ranboo laughs and waves at the cows, pulling Tommy with him by the hand.

The two walk for a while, chatting excitedly the whole time. They've seen the village before, they just hadn't really spoken to any of the villagers before. The only humans they've spoken to were each other.

Once they get to the village, they're greeted by a farmer. "Hello! How can I help you?"

Ranboo nudges Tommy lightly and the boy gets the hint and straightens his posture quickly. 

"Hello, sir! I'm Tommy and this is Ranboo.", he beams and points at his friend fidgeting next to him. The farmer nods at the two with a smile. "We moved near here two months ago and decided to visit your village today to trade. Is that possible?"

The farmer nods with a smile. "Of course! You're welcome here at any time!"

"Thank you.", Ranboo says quietly, and Tommy snickers, pulling him towards one of the other villagers. Ranboo squeaks in surprise. "Goodbye!"

The two trade with a lot of villagers for some useful things for a while. Ranboo is talking to a Librarian when suddenly he hears Tommy yell from behind a house. He excuses himself and runs to the source of the sound.

He finds Tommy sitting in front of a shaking child, trying to calm the child down. He blinks in surprise and the child jumps as it sees him. Tommy turns around and gestures for him to sit down next to him. Ranboo hesitantly crouches down beside Tommy and smiles as the child.

Tommy pulls a carrot out of his inventory and places it down in front of the child. The child eyes the food warily. Tommy chuckles. 

"Right. Should I break a part of it off and eat it so you see it's not poisoned?" Ranboo blinks at the warm tone of Tommy's voice. It carries so much affection, Ranboo is mesmerized by it. 

The child nods and points to the end of the carrot. Tommy chuckles and breaks the end off. He eats it and nudges his head towards the child once he's done. "It's good, try it."

The child takes it and slowly takes a bite, chewing slowly before swallowing. Tommy grins at the slight smile that spreads across the child's face.

"I'm Tommy and this is Ranboo. Can you tell me what your name is, kid?"

The child nods and swallows the last bite. "Clementine."

Ranboo swears he sees Tommy's eyes sparkle for a second when the younger boy speaks up again. " That's a beautiful name. Now, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

Clementine frowns. "No, they died four years ago when I was two years old. I've been living at the local orphanage for a while now, but.."

Tommy smiles sympathetically. "They aren't very nice there, huh?"

Clementine shakes her head and Tommy hums. Ranboo clears his throat and both their heads turn towards him. 

"Well, would you maybe like to come home with us? We live in a cottage together that's not too far from here. It's really pretty there."

Tommy smiles brightly and takes his hand, making Ranboo blush slightly. Clementine smiles hesitantly.

"I mean if you really want me there. I don't wanna be a bother." 

Ranboo huffs and shakes his head. "You wouldn't be a bother. We'd love to have you live with us."

Tommy nods and Clementine beams up at them. She rushes forward and hugs them fiercely, making Tommy fall against Ranboo, who laughs and wraps an arm around the two. 

The three get up and brush off the dust on their clothes. Ranboo picks Clementine up and Tommy chuckles. "Randad."

Ranboo splutters as Tommy and Clementine giggle. 

"You two go to the bakery and get yourselves something, I'll go and buy some stuff for Clem.", Tommy suggests, and Ranboo nods. He places a kiss on the younger teen's cheek and walks away, grinning at the sight of Tommy blushing brightly. 

Tommy picks the two up half an hour later with some bags in his hands. "Ready to see your new home, Clem?"

Clementine nods shyly and Ranboo coos at her, making Tommy giggle. 

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranboo's stream just hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four months with clementine

"Dad! Come on, we've gotta go!"

Tommy rolls his eyes as he closes the chest he's been looking through for the past few minutes, making sure to really shut it close. He huffs and leaves the house, making his way over to where Clementine was impatiently bouncing on the balls of her feet next to her other father. 

"I'm coming, Clem. Just be patient with me, okay? You know I only want to make sure you've got everything you need while you're with your friends.", he reasons calmly and comes to a stop next to Ranboo, who takes his hand with a smile. Clementine huffs and nods. 

"Can we go now?", she whines and Ranboo laughs at the look of exasperation on his face.

Ranboo picks her up and sits her down on his shoulders, making her giggle loudly. "Onward we go!"

Tommy watches the two with a smile and trails after them. Three months ago, Clementine had run away from home and they found her two hours later. They stumbled upon her talking to two hybrids her age and she'd apologized for running away and introduced her new friends to them.

The three met up twice a week from that day on and quickly got close. Ranboo and Tommy befriended the hybrid's adoptive parents quickly.

Now they had made an agreement for Clementine to stay with them for a week because she wanted to spend some more time with her friends. That would also give Ranboo and Tommy time for themselves again. They're only teenagers, after all.

The three reach Clementine's friends' house only one hour later. Clementine excitedly jumps out of her Pops' arms and runs to the front door of the house, knocking quickly.

Tommy huffs at her behavior and Ranboo laughs and pulls the younger teen with him to the front porch. They get there just in time for Clementine's friends to open the door and watch fondly as the three children hug each other. "Clementine!", the skeleton hybrids squeal in unison and the girl laughs. 

"Hey, Eric and Naomi!"

A laugh is heard from inside the house and a mooshroom hybrid makes her way over to the door. She waves at Clementine, who giggles and waves back enthusiastically. "Hey, Ranboo, Tommy."

Ranboo waves while Tommy quickly responds. "Hey, Ava. Where's Elle?"

Ava shrugs. "Probably getting supplies or something. I will never fully understand just how my wife's brain works.", she huffs, and Tommy snickers. She turns to the children still hugging each other and grins. "You three can go inside and unpack Clem's things in Naomi's room. Clem, say goodbye to your dads first though."

She nods and Ranboo and Tommy kneel down on the floor and hold their arms out. She jumps into Tommy's arms and he laughs breathlessly, leaning back against Ranboo and buries his face in her brown hair. Ranboo smiles and wraps his arms around them both.

"We'll miss you, bubba.", Tommy whispers softly and Ranboo nods. 

"We really will, Clem. Just don't do anything we wouldn't do, okay?"

The girl nods into her Dad's shirt. "I won't, Pops, don't worry. And I'll miss you too."

They let go and Tommy wipes away a tear on Ranboo's face with a fond smile on his face, making the older teen blush and chuckle. Tommy turns back to Clementine and kisses her on the forehead. "Off you go, bubba."

She waves them goodbye one last time and runs inside the house with her friends. Ava chuckles and turns to the two teenagers. "I'll watch over her, don't worry guys. And if something happens or she misses you two too much, I'll send you a letter per parrot."

The two nod and turn around to leave, waving her goodbye. She waves back with a smile and closes the door again, going back inside to check on the kids.

Ranboo looks back one more time, but Tommy just nudges him with a slight smile and pulls him along by the hand. "She'll be fine, Rannie."

"I know she will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two have some alone time and hidden feelings to clear up

Tommy lets himself fall back on the bed with a yawn. Ranboo chuckles slightly and sits down next to him. Tommy groans and puts his head in Ranboo's lap. The older boy huffs and runs his fingers through Tommy's hair, examining the younger boy's face. 

'He's so goddamn pretty.', he thinks and sighs. Tommy hums and opens his eyes. 

"You good, big man?", he asks with a concerned tone in his voice, and Ranboo nods quickly. Tommy huffs and sits up, facing him. "I can tell there's something on your mind, Rannie."

And in that moment, while Ranboo looks into the younger boy's beautiful ocean blue eyes, having regained their original spark after running away from Logsted, he can't help but confess. "I think I might be in love with you, Tommy."

He watches as Tommy's face grows red and the boy sputters slightly. Tommy gapes at him with wide eyes and suddenly all of Ranboo's confidence fades away and tears gather in his eyes. He looks away from the boy before him and sniffs. "I'm sorry-"

"I think I love you too.", Tommy interrupts him, voice breaking on the last word. Ranboo looks up at him with wide eyes and Tommy smiles, huffing out a laugh. "I love you too, Ranboo."

Ranboo's eyes drift down to the other teen's lips and he watches as the boy wets them with his tongue. He looks back into his eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Tommy gulps and nods, leaning closer, breath hitching ever so slightly. Ranboo closes the distance between them and puts his lips on top of the others. After a few seconds, he pulls away to see Tommy stare at him with red cheeks.

"I'll have you know that was my first kiss.", the younger boy blurts out and Ranboo blinks before bursting out laughing. Tommy joins in after a few seconds. Once they calm down, Ranboo takes the younger teen's hand and bites his lip.

"It was my first kiss too..."

Tommy tilts his head at him with a grin and climbs into the other's lap. "Wanna do it again, Rannie?", he asks breathily and watches as Ranboo's eyes shift down to his lips again. Ranboo nods enthusiastically and pulls Tommy closer to him by wrapping his arms around his chest. Tommy tangles his fingers in Ranboo's hair and grins smugly. 

Their lips meet again and Ranboo whines happily, enderman particles springing to life around the pair. Tommy laughs into the kiss and Ranboo can't help but blush at the sound. He makes Tommy happy. And that makes him so incredibly happy.

The two break apart after a while and Tommy buries his head in the crook of Ranboo's neck. "I love you.", he whispers, and Ranboo coos.

"I love you too, Toms.", he whispers back softly and feels Tommy smile. He clears his throat. "Do you- um... do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Tommy chuckles and nods. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend, dickhead."

Ranboo snorts and slaps him lightly. Tommy looks up at him with his mouth open.

"HEY! Do that again and I swear to Ender, I will punch you in the throat-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two talk to clementine about their newly established relationship

Ranboo and Tommy sit on the bench in front of their cottage, listening to Stal while waiting for Ava and Elle to arrive with Clementine and the other kids. Tommy has his head in the older teen's lap while Ranboo threads his fingers through the blonde's hair. 

The two jump at a loud shriek coming from the woods and quickly stand up and grab their weapons. They relax when five people come out behind a Spruce tree, Clementine running towards them. "Dad, Pops!"

Tommy chuckled and catches her in his arms as she flings herself at him. He presses a kiss to her forehead and watches fondly as she hugs Ranboo's leg next. The tallest only laughs and kneels down to hug her tightly. "We missed you, sunshine."

"I missed you too, Pops." Tommy clears his throat and Ranboo laughs at Clem's eyeroll. "And you too, Dad."

She squeals as he scoops her up in his arms and starts peppering kisses across her face. "Dad, stop! That tickles!"

He stops and huffs, placing a hand on her cheek and staring into her eyes. She giggles and he leans back to examine her full. He gasps playfully. "Did you grow an inch or two?"

She smiles smugly and nods, crossing her arm over her chest. Ranboo strokes her hair softly and grins. "Oh wow. We have to be careful that you don't get taller than your dad. That would damage his ego too much."

She giggles as Tommy whips around to face his boyfriend with a glare. The older teen bursts out laughing. "Ranboo! You massive d-"

"Ahem.", Elle interrupts him by clearing her throat and he turns around to face her. Their arm is wrapped around Ava's shoulder, who's chuckling quietly. "Don't swear in front of the kids."

Tommy gapes as Ranboo and Clementine burst out laughing and pouts. "I'll have you know I'm still a kid myself."

Elle hums with a smug grin. "Perhaps, but only for 6 more months."

Tommy groans and Ava cackles. "We better get going before it's dark. I'll have you two know she was an absolute angel and we'd love to have her over again at any time."

Ranboo nods and picks Clementine up. He sets her down on his shoulders and helps Tommy stand up with a grunt. The two wave goodbye to the other family and slowly walk back to their cottage. 

"Did you have fun, Clem?", Ranboo asks as he sets her down on her bed. Tommy lingers by the door and watches the two of them with a smile. Clementine nods with a bright smile. "That's great, honey. Now, we baked a cake for you, wanna try it?"

She beams and Tommy huffs a laugh. "Yes! Does it have strawberries on top?"

Tommy nods and she punches her fist in the air in victory, making her dads laugh. She runs past her dad into the kitchen and jumps into her seat at the table. Ranboo snorts and gets the cake out of the fridge. Tommy distributes the plates and utensils on the table and makes hot chocolate ready.

The three eat the cake and drink their hot chocolates while talking about Clementine's week away. Once they're done eating and Clementine moves to get up, Tommy stops her.

"Clem, sweetie, there's something we have to tell you, so stay in your seat please."

She eyes them with a raised eyebrow but turns towards them. "What is it?"

Ranboo clears his throat and Tommy grabs his hand comfortingly. "So you know how Ava and Ella are together, right?"

Clementine nods. "Yea, they're married!"

Tommy smiles slightly. "Yea, that's right. So, the step before getting married is dating and..."

"We're dating, Clem.", Ranboo finishes and Tommy sends him a grateful smile.

Clementine watches them, completely unphased. "Yea, I know."

Her dads sputter and Ranboo shrieks. "What?! How?"

"Weren't you already dating when you took me in?"

Tommy gapes and Ranboo blushes. "No, we weren't."

Clementine frowns. "Oh, well that's cool. Does that mean you're getting married?"

Ranboo bursts out laughing when Tommy's eyes widen abruptly. "Not yet."

Ranboo stops laughing and smiles fondly at the implication. "So you'd marry me, sweetheart?"

Tommy flushes and groans as Ranboo and Clementine both burst out laughing at the same time. "That's not what I said, dickhead."

"Sure..."

"Oi dickhead, stop it right now. And Clem, stop laughing! Gahh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some kudos!


End file.
